User talk:Simon Peter Hughes/Archive 01
Welcome Hi, welcome to Halloween Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Children's Halloween songs page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CocoaZen (Talk) 2010-10-03T10:25:13 Song Lyrics Love the song lyrics! -- CocoaZen 03:08, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Excellent work You've done a really great job with the cross-linking of the hypertext and the synopses of the Dracula and Frankenstein's monster stories!!! -- CocoaZen 04:26, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :Let me know if you'd like to be an admin on this site. -- CocoaZen 05:20, October 18, 2010 (UTC) ::POOF! You're an admin. (I wouldn't normally change user rights this quickly, but having worked with you on other Wikia, I know that you're an experienced, long-term contributor.) ::Feel free to adjust the new look. I just did some quick changes to the settings for the new skin, but I'm sure they could be improved. I didn't have time yet to test it out on different computers. -- CocoaZen 12:19, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Attribution (Plagiarism, Copyright, Credit and Fairness) Such fun topics... how I wish they'd quit coming up so frequently! First, for ethical reasons I strongly believe in giving people credit for their work and letting the person who did the work to be the one who profits from the effort or to give it away as that person sees fit. My recommendations are: * For copying where permission wasn't given, we'll delete and warn. * For copying where permission was given to use with attribution as I believe the Wikipedia and Wikia Creative Commons licenses require, we'll add attribution and educate people where we can. Screen shots from movies are tricky. I used to delete them unless permission was explicitly given, which I don't think it ever was. However, some people claim it's "fair use" in that it's limited use for "educational" or "review" purposes -- similar to a quote from a book. I'd find that easier to accept, if the attribution was clearly stated -- with the name, date and studio for the film. But I was told by others who claim to have looked into it that it was ok. What do you think? I guess I'd like to include a link/reference to the movie's official site. More than just a couple of shots (or excerpts) should probably be deleted. Seven images on an article of about 8,000 letters seems a bit high to me. Also, on a practical level, I think a wiki that adds no original content -- just copies from other wiki -- probably won't be worth visiting. Might as well go to the original. So, thank you for the help! Does this sound about right to you? I don't mind being flexible about how we handle the borderline stuff, but copying without credit is plagiarism. It's not ethical, legal, doesn't meet the Terms of Use and doesn't provide value. -- CocoaZen 03:22, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :Excellent that we're aligned on this! And how cool to actually be on at the "same time" for once! But now it's time for my day to end, and I'm guessing for yours to begin. Have a great day! -- CocoaZen 04:50, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Your from England? That's cool. Do you like GhostBusters? Somebody should write a page on that."Who Ya Gonna Call?"(GhostBusters!)1Thriller1 21:39, October 28, 2010 (UTC) I saw the GhostBusters page. Thats awesome. :) 1Thriller1 19:25, October 31, 2010 (UTC) It's been fun! It was good working with you on this wiki! After a few more edits, I'll probably be "away" until about next October. However, I hope I'll "see" you around on other wiki. Wishing you a wonderful year! -- CocoaZen 02:59, November 1, 2010 (UTC) More fun! Yes, I think we're set for a fun round of development this year. I haven't asked for help with tailoring the achievement badges yet. I need to go find where to make the request. I'll try now. -- CocoaZen 15:48, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Cars Hello, I was wondering if you have any knowledge on cars. If you do you are welcome to join us at Autopedia. --[[User:Rayous|'Rayous']] Talk 12:07, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :Ok, thanks. I see that we live in the same country. You're the first user I've met who actually lives in Taiwan. --[[User:Rayous|'Rayous']] Talk 12:23, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight Yes, the spotlight is great! Our page views jumped to over 1,000 yesterday. Hope some of the visitors decide to contribute a bit to the things they enjoy and know about Halloween. Do you think it makes sense to turn on the chat temporarily? Nice to be on for an overlapping time! (Although I need to go soon.) -- CocoaZen 16:18, October 22, 2011 (UTC) No, nothing special to say now. Get a good night's sleep! -- CocoaZen 16:27, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations! Congratulations on the Devoted badge! -- CocoaZen 06:40, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :Yep, I think we've about made the Halloween 2011 project goals. So, now we can just go above and beyond. :-) At least two IP edits were duplicates where the system logged editors out. But, with the spotlight and the helpers we're getting now, I think we'll get a this wiki into shape that will give us a great platform for future years too! -- CocoaZen 07:06, October 23, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome! So glad you liked them! :) LexiLexi 18:06, October 24, 2011 (UTC) 2011 Project Simon - As always, it's been a pleasure working with you on a project! We more than met all our goals and about doubled the size of the wiki. I'll check in periodically over the year and add anything I come across, but probably won't do much until next year's project. I hope you had a happy holiday! I agree about the blog article, but at least this year we were mentioned, and the spotlight sure helped. I've also become aware of some gaps in the Lifestyle Hub, and since Halloween is listed in the Lifestyle category, it may be affected by that. So, I'll see what I can do about that in preparation for next year. In the meantime, we'll have some fun with some other wiki! -- CocoaZen 03:00, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Active Admin Are you the only active admin on here?- [[User:Dr. Sonya|'Sonya says,']] [[User Talk:Dr. Sonya|'stay fabulous!!!']] 03:02, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Ok I will start working on it. Firestar25 14:52, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Been Awhile Its been awhile since I have talked to you, hows editing going for you? Firestar25 01:33, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thank you. I also wanted to ask you do you like my goosebumps pages and my decoration pages? Firestar25 13:33, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Question Hey Simon, I was wondering if maby crocodiles or alligators had connections with Halloween. So I just wanted to ask if I could create pages for them. Please respond. Thanks Firestar25 20:44, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Follow-up on Commercial Sites and Question about Coordinating Wikia Halloween Activities The policy on the Home Wikia that I mentioned is at Home Wiki:Links to commercial sites. Also, see my talk page about potentially using this wiki to coordinate Halloween activities this year. What do you think? I like the idea. Please feel free to respond. I left my initial response on the staff person's talk page, but haven't heard anything more. -- CocoaZen 12:28, September 13, 2012 (UTC) :Hi! On at the same time! Unfortunately, I can't stay on. It's time for me to work now. The staff member may have been discouraged by not seeing much active administration at the time he asked in August? It might help if you also let him know you'd be interested in helping to coordinate. I'll start checking this wiki more often during our "busy season" now. -- CocoaZen 12:53, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Hello Again Hi Simon. Listen I know I have not veen here long, and I have created some pages that don't fit in like The tazmanan devil. But besides that is it possible you could make me an admin? Please respond and if you say no I will understand. Thanks Firestar25 (talk) 00:11, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey simon, I just decorated my house for Halloween with my nieghbor last night! It was a blast! Firestar25 (talk) 14:18, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I'm sorry. I guess I was not thinking Firestar25 (talk) 17:45, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hey, I was just wondering are you going to create the rest of the simpsons pages or do you want me to do it? Please respond Firestar25 (talk) 00:12, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for the warm welcome. :) I really appreciate it! ---Tsu'tey♫ (talk) 20:10, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Invitation Hey. Look I was wondering, I am planning on starting a new wiki soon it will be for Spirit Halloween. I was wondering if you would like to join and help me and be an admin at my wiki? Please respond! Thanks Firestar25 (talk) 01:14, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Good Job Nice job man! You finished the Simpsons pages before the first week of October! Nice job, are you going to make the other cartoon pages? Firestar25 (talk) 14:57, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Ok If I Have Time I will create pages like that if I have time. I'm glad that the simpsons pages are done, but like I said I might be busy with decoration and movie pages but besides that i'm free to do that Firestar25 (talk) 15:41, September 30, 2012 (UTC)